CRITICAL DISTANCE
by lenore4love
Summary: La historia de un inmigrante español enamorado de un mafioso italiano y la distancia entre los dos. ONE SHOT


CRITICAL DISTANCE

1943 Estados Unidos, Brooklyn Nueva York.

Antonio Fernández dio un tercer suspiro con sus codos recargados en la barra donde unos pocos clientes tomaban sus últimos tragos de la noche. El ojiverde miraba fijamente la mesa del rincón obscuro que en ese momento estaba vacía y solo una pequeña vela en el centro de la misma iluminaba levemente el espacio.

La melancólica melodía de jazz provocaba que el castaño se sumergiera aún más en sus recuerdos con respecto a esa mesa en específico y la persona que conoció ahí.

Seis meses habían pasado, medio año desde que había conseguido trabajo en ese bar de mala muerte tras haber emigrado desde España hasta el "país de las oportunidades, la igualdad y la libertad" Si claro… de haber sabido que ese lugar era todo lo contrario para un inmigrante que apenas sabía pronunciar el inglés nunca se le hubiese ocurrido salir de su tierra, pero se encontraba en ese lugar, atendiendo mesas y gente que parecía peligrosa a lo que su jefe y dueño del bar le había advertido no hablar más de lo necesario y mucho menos hacer contacto visual, sin embargo apenas le ordenaron esto, desobedeció.

Y ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida en aquel par de ojos chocolate escondidos bajo la sombra de un sombrero de ala ancha, cabello castaño obscuro con un peculiar rizo sobresaliendo incluso del sombrero, traje sastre con un clavel rojo en la solapa y el ceño fruncido.

-_Come questo accade? Vuoi tagliare la lingua? (¿Y a este que le sucede? ¿Le cortaron la lengua?)- _preguntó el castaño de mal modo haciendo reír al resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Antonio no había entendido lo que había dicho pues lo dijo en italiano así que solo se quedó callado, aun mirando fijamente al otro que le sostuvo la mirada de manera retadora hasta que la desvió a la hora en que otro hombre comenzó a pedir algunos tragos. Esa fue la primera de muchas miradas que más adelante le dedicaría.

Los días pasaban y siempre el mismo muchacho escoltado por varios hombres llegaba a ese bar, a la misma mesa y pedía una copa de vino tinto y Antonio siempre le atendía con una sonrisa que parecía molestar al otro castaño; nunca hablaban… solo se miraban por segundos que al español le parecían largas horas, cosa que comenzaba a ser notada por su jefe que se daba cuenta en la manera entusiasta en la que Antonio casi corría a la mesa para atender al joven cada noche.

-¡Son de la mafia!- exclamó una madrugada su jefe tras cerrar el negocio –De la misma Sicilia, ese tipo es Lovino Vargas, el nuevo Don de la familia y no te conviene andarle echando sonrisitas idiotas o te va a llenar el cuerpo de plomo- le advirtió su patrón enojado.

-¿En serio es de la mafia? Pero se ve tan… no se… inocente…- dijo Antonio con su pésimo ingles

-No te va a parecer igual de inocente cuando lo veas "cerrando negocios" con otras familias- le regañó el hombre a lo que el ojiverde tan solo se quedó pensando en aquello. Alguien así no podía ser parte de algo tan turbio como la mafia… aunque algo bueno había salido de aquella conversación: ahora sabía el nombre de aquel castaño de aire peligroso.

Así que aquella rutina no se detuvo a pesar de las advertencias y los regaños, el juego de miradas no terminó, tampoco las sonrisas por parte de Antonio que entre más pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que aquello era algo que iba más allá de solo un coqueteo inocentón con un peligroso capo… se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más arriesgado… se transformaba en amor. Pero fue hasta una noche en específico cuando pudo confirmar eso último.

Antonio limpiaba las mesas antes de cerrar el local, Lovino estaba solo en su lugar acostumbrado dándole los últimos tragos a su copa de vino tinto, mirando de reojo el local como asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie más que él pues estaba bien consciente de que el dueño no lo correría a pesar de ser la hora de cerrar; mientras lo hacía su mirada inevitablemente chocó con la del español que en respuesta le sonrió como un tipo de galán ibérico de película, Lovino frunció el ceño, le dio un último y largo trago a su copa dejándola vacía, se puso de nuevo el sombrero y se levantó arrastrando su silla sin dejar de mirar a Antonio al cual le hizo una señal con su dedo índice ordenándole que lo siguiera así que sin poner mucha resistencia pero algo nervioso, Antonio hizo caso.

Ambos morenos caminaron hasta la puerta de emergencia del destartalado bar hasta el desierto callejón obscuro, Antonio seguía unos pasos detrás a Lovino que se llevaba las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón a la bolsa interior de su saco, deteniéndose de pronto esperando a que el ojiverde lo alcanzara para así poder tomarlo de la camisa acercándolo repentinamente y antes de que Antonio pudiera reaccionar sintió el frío del metal de un cañón de revolver bajo su barbilla.

-_Che cosa mi ha fatto sistemare? Perché mi guardi sempre? (¿Qué fijación tienes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me estás mirando?)-_ preguntó Lovino en su lengua natal casi enterrando el cañón de la pistola contra la piel de Antonio que soltó un grito ahogado al verse ahí amenazado por un verdadero Don de la mafia.

-No entiendo- contestó el español haciendo que Lovino frunciera aún más el ceño pero igualmente provocándole algo de duda a Antonio ¿Por qué Lovino no le hablaba en inglés? Antonio lo había escuchado varias veces, pero siempre cuando se dirigía a él lo hacía en italiano.

-_Non mi piace il tuo aspetto (No me gustan tus miradas)- _siseó el mafioso frustrando un poco a Antonio que estaba asustado por el arma… pero que reparó en el hecho de que el otro no tenía el dedo en el gatillo.

Para ser alguien que estaba en constante acecho era raro que al amenazar a alguien no tuviera el dedo bien puesto en el gatillo, preparado para matar en cualquier momento… a menos claro, que no tuviera esta intención.

Así que Antonio se arriesgó, un absceso de locura le dominó aun sabiendo que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, que literalmente podrían volarle la cabeza por su estupidez.

Con un movimiento sigiloso envolvió la mano de Lovino que aún tenía sus grandes ojos chocolate clavados en sus verdes… y con el mismo sigilo desvió la mano armada de su barbilla sorprendiéndose en silencio del hecho de que el italiano no estuviera poniendo ninguna clase de resistencia ni que tampoco le hubiera soltado ya un disparo. Aun con su mano en la de Lovino se le acercó sin dejar de mirarlo como había hecho todo ese tiempo… dejándose llevar por un instinto latiente que había nacido tiempo atrás, desde la primera vez que sus ojos chocaron con aquel par de peligrosas iris marrones; y lo besó, ¡Tuvo el atrevimiento de besar en los labios a Lovino! Pero más allá de su osadía tuvo también el privilegio de ser correspondido por esa misma boca que solo le hablaba en italiano.

Y así empezó aquella bizarra aventura. La rutina era la misma: verse en el bar, seguir con la fachada de que nada pasaba entre ellos más allá de unas miradas coquetas por parte de Antonio y unas frías de Lovino, terminaba la jornada en el bar y los deseos reprimidos en aquellas ocho horas eran por fin desahogados en aquel callejón desolado en donde los besos se volvían voraces peleas apasionadas, en donde se burlaban de los hombres en trajes negros que esperaban a su jefe pensando que este hacía negocios y donde el patrón de Antonio rezaba por su bien pensando que era contantemente amenazado por el castaño.

Era en momentos así en los que Antonio bendecía los horribles callejones del barrio más peligroso de todo Brooklyn ya que nadie se atrevía a explorarlos y así podían hacer lo que quisieran en ellos aunque fuera solo besarse como desesperados en medio de largos silencios que solo eran interrumpidos por algunos suspiros y respiraciones agitadas.

Pero llegó un momento en que las miradas furtivas de amantes en un bar, o los besos secretos en los callejones ya no fueron suficientes para llenar las ansias de los dos, así que los encuentros se volvieron más pasionales, y por ende más peligrosos, sin embargo para Antonio era como probar el mismo cielo… a pesar de estar jugando en los límites del infierno.

Le encantaba hacerse pasar por uno de sus subordinados cuando pedían aquel cuartucho de hotel, sentir la emoción de que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, adoraba la cara mortalmente seria de Lovino antes de entrar al cuarto… amaba la manera en cómo se arrojaban el uno al otro para casi arrancarse la ropa. A Antonio le fascinaba desvestir a Lovino como si estuviera quitándole el disfraz de mafioso y solo dejara al descubierto al muchacho italiano que quería ser amado.

Le gustaba los leves gemidos que intentaban ser reprimidos y luego los gritos pasionales que ya no le importaba soltar, le gustaban las palabras en italiano que no entendía y las palabras en español que él le decía al oído. Le enamoraba ver el cabello revuelto y la cara sonrojada del capo, las marcas de besos que le dejaba cerca de su clavícula y su pecho, le gustaba cuando después del sexo se quedaban en la cama solo mirándose, el español de manera embelesada y el italiano como si quisiera descifrarlo.

El ibérico había tomado la extraña costumbre de acariciarle la espalda a Lovino mientras este dormía, pasar su dedo índice por su columna hasta llegar a la base y recargar su mano ahí para luego pensar en lo romántico que era saber que nunca se entendían con palabras pero sus cuerpos parecían estar siempre en sincronía ya que cuando se hablaban Lovino lo hacía en italiano y Antonio en español por lo tanto jamás sabían lo que uno le decía al otro… pero había veces en las que Antonio sospechaba que Lovino si lo entendía.

Estaban de nuevo en aquella cama la cual el rechinaban los resortes viejos del colchón, Antonio estando sobre Lovino pasaba sus labios del pecho a la garganta del muchacho hasta llegar a su oído en donde le depositó un beso y un susurro que decía "_te quiero"_ dicho en su propio idioma como si este fuera un código secreto que solo él entendía, pero apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras, Lovino lo empujó y Antonio más que sorprenderse por la acción se sorprendió por la mirada de miedo en el castaño… parecía aterrado por la sola de ser querido; sin embargo Antonio le tomó las manos para volverse a acercar y besarlo en los labios… no había nada que temer.

Y una vez mas estaban ahí en la cama, desnudos mirándose el uno al otro.

-_E 'pericoloso stare con me (Es peligroso que estés conmigo)- _le dijo Lovino sintiendo la manera en como los dedos gentiles de Antonio le hacían a un lado su flequillo para poder verlo mejor a los ojos.

-_No sé lo que me estás diciendo pero a juzgar por tu cara creo que me dices que me aleje de ti- _le contestó Antonio en español viendo como el italiano fruncía un poco el ceño… ah… era injusto que Lovino si pudiera entenderle y él no a pesar de que el italiano y el español fueran idiomas tan parecidos nunca sabía lo que decía.

-_Bisogna essere consapevoli del fatto che tutto ciò che tutto è distrutto ... (Debes estar consciente de que todo lo que toco lo destruyo…)- _volvió a decirle Lovino pensando en su oficio como líder de una mafia, en sus manos siempre manchadas de sangre, las mismas con las que se atrevía a acariciar al muchacho que tenía a su lado y que las tomaba besándolas.

-_Me gustan tus manos- _tan solo respondió Antonio cuando el castaño le pasó los dedos por la boca y este solo alcanzó a besarlos… amaba esas manos, amaba todo en Lovino, alias Romano, el peligroso Don.

Y así los días que parecían sueños provocados por una novela de romance y policiaca seguían y Antonio se llenaba de esos sueños para seguir con su vida en aquella caótica ciudad, despertando todos los días para ir a su empleo en aquel bar que ya no le parecía tan lúgubre como la primera vez, para ir a ver a la razón de aquel animo… pero todo llega a su fin… todos tenemos que despertar del sueño y llegar al último capítulo de nuestra novela favorita.

Aquella noche Lovino iba acompañado por sus hombres, todos vestían de negro incluso el mismo Lovino que esa vez en lugar de llevar su típico clavel negro, lucía uno blanco; todos miraban a su jefe con algo de lastima intentando no parecer muy obvios mientras que el castaño pedía una copa tras otra de vino, a veces se llevaba las manos a la cara, otra veces tomaba mucho aire y se mantenía firme frente a los presentes que de vez en cuando le daban palmaditas en la espalda. No le había dedicado ni una sola mirada a Antonio, del cual se escondía en la sobra de su sombrero.

Aunque aquella noche no les impidió tener otro encuentro… esta vez apenas llegaron al hotel de siempre, no hubo besos ni arranques de lujuria, solo Lovino que fue a dejarse caer en la cama y de pronto, llanto, un amargo llanto comenzó a salir de él, llenándole la cara de lágrimas y sollozos que salín de su boca al mismo tiempo que se cubría la cara con las manos ahogando alguno que otro grito de tristeza.

-_¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó Antonio en su propia lengua acercándose a Lovino que lloraba desconsolado y negaba con su cabeza como intentando negarse ante la razón de su desconsuelo.

-_Dime Lovino ¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó Antonio alzándole el rostro para verlo, para saber que le sucedía, destrozado por aquella expresión del mafioso.

-_Mio fratello! Il mio Feliciano (¡Mi hermano! Mi Feliciano)- _comenzó a decir con su voz quebrada aferrándose a la ropa de Antonio -_Perché è morto? Non era male come mi... peleba se stesso per il suo paese... (¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Él no era malo como yo… él solo peleaba por su patria)- _decía soltando un largo grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su barbilla y cerraba fuerte los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo fuera una pesadilla.

-_Antonio Perché il mondo è così ingiusto? Perché ho dovuto lasciare il mio fratello nella guerra... ed io qui, lontano da lui per proteggere il mio presunto... Perché è morto?! (Antonio ¿Por qué el mundo es tan injusto? ¿Porque tuve que dejar a mi hermanito en la guerra?... y yo aquí, lejos de él para supuestamente protegerlo de mi... ¡¿Porque está muerto entonces?!)- _preguntaba aun en medio de gritos desesperados sintiendo que el cuerpo se le iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento por el peso de su propio dolor.

Antonio no entendía, tal vez tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba pero no sabía… por primera vez odió esa costumbre de no hablarse en inglés, odió esa maldita distancia que solo el idioma les había impuesto… odió tanto que Lovino jamás le dijera nada en ingles a pesar de que podía hablarlo tan bien… odiaba sentirse tan lejos de él y su angustia a pesar de tenerlo fuertemente abrazado mientras este lloraba a lagrima viva y gritaba a todo pulmón por "Feliciano". En serio… odiaba esa distancia invisible.

Esa noche se quedaron con la ropa puesta, abrazados y con lágrimas secas en las mejillas que casi provocaron surcos en su piel. A la mañana siguiente Lovino ya no estaba… y no volvió.

No regresó al bar, ni al callejón… ni siquiera sus hombres o algún rastro de él. Se había ido y la distancia se volvió aun peor, sobre todo al pensar que ni siquiera se habían separado por cuestiones relacionadas con la mafia, o porque sus vidas estuvieran en peligro… sino por un capricho del destino que le arrebató a Lovino a alguien especial y ahora el mismo italiano abandonaba sin razón, tal vez temeroso de volver a perder.

Así que Antonio dio un suspiro más pasando el trapo húmedo por la barra del bar, viendo la mesa que antes acostumbraba atender siempre… sintiendo de nuevo esa distancia más acentuada que nunca.

/

**Otro one shot surgido de otra canción y por supuesto, mi osio y mi imaginación hiperactiva.**

**Ahora bien, si quieren saber cómo muere Feli pueden leer In Another Life Where We Are Cats, porque en realidad solo quería conectar muuuuuuy ligeramente ambas historias XD.**

**Gracias por leer esta cosa.**


End file.
